User blog:LevyFandom/Top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities
So, did you know about the fatalities, the best part of the game? But don't fool yourself. There are some that are good and some are garbage. So this is the top 10 Worst Mortal Kombat Fatalities. So 1st, those are in my opinion, and 2nd, only fatalities, so no babilities, brutalities, animalites or friendships. Enough talking, let's begin. Number 10: Tanya's Triple Neck Breaker(Mortal Kombat 4) Tanya, in her appearence in Mortal Kombat 4, was good, but one of her fatalities is not. Her Triple Neck Breaker fatality sucks ass. Like, Hotaru do the same in Deception, but still Tanya is more worse. Number 9: Nightwolf's Axe Throw(Mortal Kombat Deception) Nightwolf in Mortal Kombat Deception was not that bad, like his decapitation fatality in the game is good, but his axe throw is not. Like he throws an axe in the opponent's face and that's it. That's not interesting that this crap. Number 8: Raiden's Accident(Mortal Kombat Deception) In this game, he featured the Hara-Kiris. The Hara-Kiris are suicides. Instead of the winner kills you, the loser kills himself. But one of Raiden's fatalities are actually a mix of a fatality with a Hara-Kiri. Like, killing the opponent and himself is not the best way to finish an opponent. Number 7: Reptile's Invisibility Kill(Mortal Kombat 2) The creators said like: "Quick, we need a fatality for Reptile!" They did, but, was not so good. Reptile just be invisible and like rip off his torso or anything else. That's ridiculous. Number 6: Sub-Zero's Ice Punch(Mortal Kombat 1- Super Nintendo) Like, Nintendo is famous for censoring a lot of games, and Mortal Kombat was one of them. Sub-Zero's fatality in the Arcade version was pretty good, ripping off the opponent's head. But in Super Nintendo, ugh, he just freeze the opponent and gives a punch. That's it. But in Mortal Kombat 2, he does the same, but better. Number 5: Quan Chi Makes You a Giraffe(Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance) Like, in the beginning, the creators tried to make a fatality to Quan Chi for Deadly Alliance. They make, but not good. Like, Quan Chi just gen on top of the opponent's head and push up like transforming the opponent into a giraffe. The creators tried to fix, but they ran out of time, so this "sucks ass" fatality be in the game. Number 4: Liu Kang's Fist of Flame(Mortal Kombat 9) Like, some people have Liu Kang as favorite character, but his 1st fatality in Mortal Kombat 9, don't have sense. He just flame punch the opponent in the stomach, making a hole, and that's it. No punching in the nuts, no punching in the face, nothing. Number 3: Bo Rai Cho's "Fartality"(Mortal Kombat Deception) Bo Rai Cho is known to people cause of his gross things. Like, he farts, he burps, he pukes. However, in Mortal Kombat Deception, he invented the "Fartality", a fatality that mix up a fart and fire. Like, who see this,they think:WHAT THE F**K?! Number 2: Liu Kang's Kartwheel Uppercut(Mortal Kombat 1) Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat was a good character for some, and for others not so, but there was one fatality that make people who like Liu Kang cry: the Kartwheel Uppercut. Like, he does a kartwheel, then a uppercut. WHY THIS IS A FATALITY?! Before we go to number 1, I have some honorable mentions. Jade's Head-A-Rang(Mortal Kombat 9) Kano's Flip Stomp(Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe) Mavado's Grappling Hook Trick(Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance) Classic Sub-Zero's Spine Rip(Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat Trilogy, swear to me, it just fades to black) Number 1: Raiden's Staff Shock(Mortal Kombat 4) This fatality of Raiden in Mortal Kombat 4 really sucks ass, because look, he grab his staff, put in the opponent's stomach, get up the opponent with the staff, shock the opponent with the staff and just grab the staff and throw him back with the staff. And guess what, there isn't no blood. Like if he shocks a lot with the staff, the opponent explodes and that's better because it haves blood, but nope, in the game, he just shock the opponent and there is no blood. And the blood is the actual thing of the game. WHY?! Thanks for reading this and wait for my next blog post. Category:Blog posts